Path of Faith
by Silver-Thirteen
Summary: When several heroes of varying realms are summoned to one point. They must fight an unfamiliar war in order to return to their worlds, or their worlds will be destroyed by the enemy they are fighting. Several crossovers, original plot, OCs, and please RVR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own no content found within this story that does not belong to me. I am not the designer/creator and thereby rightful owner of many if not all characters found within this story and thereby cannot and will not sell, rent, or use this to make any sort of capital profit in any way. If this story is being sold/rented to you, you've been duped.

Author's Note- The idea of this is to bring several characters from various thing that would never work together in a story by another means together in a 'world' separated from their plot. As a game you can try to figure out which universe each of these comes from, though not all are from another work. If you're going to do this, send the guesses in a PM so you don't spoil it, don't forget to leave reviews as well. I am working on the next chapter for my other crossover.

Chapter 1- Beginning

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The cavernous room was dark, and the air was cool from the marble stone surrounding it. The darkness was only parted by torches, whose flames burned an odd shade of blue, and whose shape seemed permanently defined into a triangle with a rounded top, though they still seemed to lick out into the air defiantly. They were placed at exact intervals, where ones light couldn't reach normally another stood, in this way they lit the path down the long hall through which only a single figure strode. The figure's name was Myrion Ambrodel. She was clad in a slightly form-fitting white robe, that was tied and held in place by a sash at the waist, and another running over her shoulder, these were blue. Her face was concealed by the porcelain mask of a doll, lacking the hair and mouth. She wore a heavy cloak over her shoulders to ward off the chill air, and its hood was kept tight about her head as she strode briskly down the hall. She noticed a light start to diminish and hurried her pace, it was spreading even here.

She finally reached the end of the hall, and that was a monumental door. It was made of a sturdy wood, and was unpainted aside from ornate carvings that were colored silver. She raised her hand to it and rested it on the smooth, cold surface. Within seconds a circular glyph appeared around her hand, followed instantly by a triangular one just large enough for its corners to poke out of the circle, she said something under her breath and the door opened, the glyphs vanishing as it did so. It revealed a long staircase that curved off to the right, heading up. She climbed it as briskly as she walked down the hallway, up and up, around and around the cool, smooth marble steps, and past the equally smooth, and perhaps colder marble walls. She reached another large door, only it was only about twice her size. She simply pushed this aside and walked into the chamber it guarded.

She finally reached her destination, Imperium Chamber, the safest place in the whole of her world. It was a giant room done in a perfect circle, there was a circular gap in the domed ceiling, from which bright, white sunlight streamed in and lit up the center piece of the mighty chamber. Along the edge of the room was a path, forming a ring around an incredibly deep chasm. There were two bridges spanning the gap to a center platform, on directly in front of Myrion, and one opposite her, and in the center were a series of raised platforms, much like a wedding cake, only stone. At the top, and fastened to each of the cardinal sides, was a planetarium, for her system. She ascended to the platform just below the planetarium and walked out the end of a protrusion from the platform, which ended in a much smaller platform. This had a podium on it, made of stone and carved into the marble floor, it was set so that it faced the planetarium and it was here Myrion took up position. She raised her hand and began muttering incomprehensible incantations, just above a whisper, that echoed throughout the chamber and equally audible throughout the entire complex.

Another pair of glyphs appeared, the same as before only larger, and more finely detailed with mystical scripture. As she continued her incantations, suddenly, impossibly, the planetarium shifted and collapsed upon itself, being replaced by a bluish, magical projection of the entire universe, the sound of stone grating stone could be heard loudly as a large slab slid over the roof's gap, the incantation still clearly audible over it. The projection was now much more visible and enough to light the entire room. Her incantation finally complete Myrion hurredly turn and flicked her wrist at the door, which shut immediately. Muttering a few words, a large triangular glyph appeared on its surface, and it appeared to chain the door with its mystical shackles. Hurriedly Myrion turned back to the planetarium and began pointing out stars and muttering barely audible words.

Pointing to a star near the center of the projection, she muttered, "_Iris, Tersele."_

A mystical glyph appeared to her left, on the '7' hand of the clock, it connected itself with the platform below her and a faint shimmer began to reveal itself there. It continued on as she pointed out more stars and said more words, "_Tokyo, Robin. Vedel, Levinhetz. Konoha, Naruto. Arithar, Karen. Spira, Yuna. Evenstel, Arthur."_

The 7 glyphs and their shimmering occupants grew slowly clearer and less transparent. Myrion knew they could see her now, and she turned, casting one more spell before jumping over the edge of the platform. As she jumped, two blue arcs of magical energy appeared on her back and she glided swiftly to the door. Nodding to re-assure herself, she transcended its surface without opening it, and prepared for the worst. She wasn't surprised when six large, humanoid, muscular creatures with dark olive skin walked up the stair case and arrived in front of her. They were all heavily armored in chainmail and steel plates, and held wooden bucklers, wielding iron war-axes as well. '_Orks, typical of Nyrith._' She thought as the drew near. "You will not pass here alive."

Despite her warning their red eyes glinted with delight and they rushed her in pairs, for the space would not allow anything more. The first two were dealt with easily as a long, white shaft of light appeared in her hand and shaped into a claymore of ornate design. She swung it vehemently, with one hand and the charging pair were decapitated. The next pair was ran through and cut in half in order, and the other four orks seemed to hesitate slightly, as none of the others made it past. Their hesitation was ended when Myrion capitalized by sending a torrent of magical, blue fire into them, incinerating them. The victory was short lived as a clap was heard, echoing off the walls. A black robed figure with a helm shaped like a cobra walked up the steps, patting his hands together. A longsword at his side and a suit of plate mail stained with blood obviously said his intentions were not peaceful. "Good job Myrion." He said in a beautiful voice, "but I should of expected no less from a Keeper."

Myrion glared at his green eyes, with their magical flame dancing behind them, adorning his perfect, stone-grey face. "Remove yourself from these halls, Necromancer, or I will do so by force."

He stood his ground and smiled, "Now now, touchy aren't you? You keepers were always a tight bunch. I'm merely here to offer you a deal. Align with Nyrith and I might spare your life, though I'm not sure about those outsiders you summoned."

In response she spat on him, the substance landing on his cheek as he wiped it off with a hand adorned in thick, black leather. "Have it your way." The un-named Necromancer stated, with fake disappointment. He drew his sword and the space immediately behind him was filled with green-skinned orks, who charged Myrion. Her claymore shortened itself to a regular longsword as another appeared in her free hand. They lit with magical fire as she parried the first pair's blows and hacked their heads off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tersele was confused, one moment she was about to purify a wandering soul, the next all she saw was a blinding light. Now she could see again, and found she was in a large, circular room. To her immediate left, and up, she saw a woman dressed in white robes turn and jump off of the platform she was standing on. Amazingly, she glided down on a pair of wing made of light, and then passed _through_ the door that served as the only entrance to the chamber. She noticed she could finally move again when she started breathing, which she just realized she hadn't been doing. Looking around she noticed several things. First, and probably most importantly, she was standing on a magical circle, though she didn't recognize the glyph, which was hovering over a very deep pit. Second, she saw several other glyphs with other people materializing on them. Third, she saw something glinting on the podium the woman had been standing at. Hesitantly she jumped off the glyph, which disappeared. Robin walked carefully up the ramp the lead to the platform above her, and then to the podium where she found a silver cross with a red ruby embedded in it.

Touching it, she was shocked with the results. The transparent visage of a young woman appeared in front of her, wearing the necklace which remained solid. She had a blue tinge to her and her garments were equally transparent, but the room was dark enough she was still visible, though one could still see beneath the outfit she wore, which was a simple tunic and pants, with a hood less cloak over her shoulders. Her eyes were the same blue-tint as the rest of her, but held no pupils. Her hair was tied in a braid the reached down to her hips, judging from how it swayed in an apparent ethereal wind, tangling itself with the cloak. She spoke in a soft, echoing voice that accented her petite face. "**Hello Tersele.** **Welcome to the Imperium Chamber.**" As the apparent spirit finished speaking, the sounds of metal clashing together could be heard faintly beyond the door. "**There isn't much time, so I will make my story brief for now, until we escape.**"

Not sure if she should interrupt, Tersele nodded as an assorted group of other figures walked up behind her, fanning out along the edge of the circular platform. Though they looked more tempted to interrupt, something held them back. Noticing how eager they were to try, Robin tried to say something herself and found she couldn't open her mouth, let alone make a sound. "**I apologize for that, but I have to tell you what you need to know before my counterpart fails.**"

The group reluctantly nodded and let the ghost continue. The sounds of fighting continued eerily as the ghost began, "**You are in the Imperium Chamber of Adjur Valis, capital of the world Eylisia. Our world has served as the haven for spirits from other worlds, and because of this we are connected. Just like your own worlds, ours is governed by gods, evil and good. Recently, the goddess of evil, Nyrith, has become tired of her little renown among the people, as well as her lack of standing, so she attacked. She began by assaulting the fortress Midguard. She had no forces of her own, but due to the laxness from peace, the other gods didn't take notice in time. She corrupted the humans there, women, children, everyone, and turned them into dark beasts known as Drakith. Using these she subdued the trolls and orks of the nearby mountains, manipulating their simple minds to her will. Now, she has taken over the majority of Elysia. I have to seal this chamber, for she intends to subdue the other worlds as well. I summoned you to help combat her, but the ceremony finished behind schedule and she's already upon us. I have already sealed the chamber, but we must leave, she has far more power than I and will soon break the defenses. To prevent her from reaching this place I am going to steal the planetarium's core, which is what allowed me to summon you. Do not fret, as long as I keep the core I will be able to return you when this is through. We must hurry, there is a secret exit that leads into the caves on the other side, just opposite the bridge. Gather there while I obtain the core.**"

Unsure of their position, and the battle growing notably fiercer beyond the entrance, they obeyed and hurried down the entrance as the spirit, or whatever it was, floated to a metal ball fixed on the highest platform. A sphere of golden light seeped out of it, and into her necklace. For a moment the spirit flickered in and out of existence, apparently gasping for breath for a few seconds she hurried to meet them when the wall the only, or so they thought, entrance's door was fastened to crumbled just after a horrid scream, and a swarm of muscular, green-skinned beings rushed in, stomping brutally over a white-clad figure her vanished in an odd purple light. A black-clad figure noticed this and scowled, before walking in as well. The spirit managed to reach the group in time and they stared each-other down before the spirit said an odd word and ushered the group into a passage that opened up in the wall, which was promptly sealed again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few minutes earlier, as her copy was making its speech, Myrion was fighting a battle of life and death against a battalion of orks. They repetitively charged her in pairs, and she repetitively parried their blows with one sword and gave them a mortal wound with the other. The sequence was broken when the Necromancer shouted, "Enough of these games!" The orks backed off grudgingly and the Necromancer stepped forward, his blade dripping with dark magic, so dense it liquefied and ran down the blade from its hilt. Myrion knew what was coming as she channeled white energy, opposite to the dark, into her blades and brought them up, just parrying a furious strike from the Necromancer. He grinned evilly with partially fanged teeth as he pushed on her blades, which were both required to block this strike. Not allowing him to gain leverage, Myrion called out and pushed him off of her, causing him to stumble a few steps back. She capitalized and put him on the offense, her swords dancing as they met his own, which was barely keeping up. He attempted to kick her as she struck his blade but she side-stepped, giving him the ability to be on equal footing with her. Their blades met again, only this time he swung with surprising might and sent Myrion sprawling through the air, until she hit the door with a sickening thud.

He walked up to he as she struggled to her feet, her weapons already summoned back to her hands as she raised them stubbornly. He smiled at her and sent a channelled burst of dark magic at her, causing her to jerk in spasms of pain with a scream of horror and pain. He walked up to her as she stared at him with absolute hatred, even through the pain and jerking. Smiling broadly, he leaned toward her and her eyes widened when he broke the mask off, and kissed her on the cheek. Myrion's eyes dulled from brilliant emerald green to a near lifeless grey as her life was absorbed into him, and her soul routed to his gem. Before he could finish, however, a spark of violet energy knocked him back as her nearly lifeless body, pale and horridly sickly with all its veins visible in a sick black, stark against her now white skin. Furious he sent a wave of energy at the door, which couldn't hold and crumbled. As the orks charged through he attempted again but she vanished in the same violet magic that separated them.

He saw the group she had summoned standing opposite him as a spiritual copy of her floated to them. A few seconds later the wall opened, and closed, for them; they were gone. As they made their escape he hurriedly ascended the platforms to the planetarium, and howled in rage when he discovered the missing core.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own no content found within this story that does not belong to me. I am not the designer/creator and thereby rightful owner of many if not all characters found within this story and thereby cannot and will not sell, rent, or use this to make any sort of capital profit in any way. If this story is being sold/rented to you, you've been duped.

Chapter 2- Escape

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The tunnels were very dark, and where the chamber had been expertly carved these seemed to be no more then a jagged, curving breach in the stone. Seven people fled down this corridor, trusting the spirit in front of them to lead them safely out. They tunnel started moving steeply down, but it was still curving so it wasn't too hard of an endeavor, but it slowed them considerably. They had heard the howling Necromancer, and they had also heard the wall be demolished just as they rounded their second corridor. They now heard the hurried footsteps of orks chasing them through the tunnels mingle with their own footsteps rushing to escape. Just as they finished their decent, they reached an apparent dead end. They were about to turn around when they noticed the spirit standing at the end. She placed her hand on the wall and a blue glyph appeared below them all, causing them to sink through the floor just before a horde of orks rushed in to find the now empty path.

They landed on their feet in a much better carved out corridor. It was marble, like the temple, and led up to a stairwell. They went up the stairwell to find themselves standing in a small room, squarish in design. There were various illustrations on the walls, orks being consumed by a vicious blaze while a figure in white stood beside one in black, clashing blades. A brilliant golden streak flew over the battlefield, shot by another figure in white, it landed in the back of the black figure. A trio of orks surrounded an orange figure who was taking an odd stance while yet another white figure rode a dragon through the sky above. Another figure, this one in blue, was sending a stream of ice shards into a group of orks while a large, blue giant knocked several aside behind him. Another figure in white was riding a horse and swinging a great sword. The eerie part of the mural was that it seemed to be moving, a continuous battle on the walls around them.

There was an altar in the center, a balance with a trio of columns around it that held up the room. These held various armored soldiers fighting valiantly against more orks, and some black creatures. The spirit instructed them to stand around the altar and they did so while she floated over it. The moment they were all there the balance immediately tipped sharply to the right. The spirit began channelling energy into it and it evened out. They heard a loud sound and looked up to see a statue of a woman with long hair hanging down above them. Her eyes opened to reveal glowing blue orbs and her arms opened. Before they could register this they suddenly found themselves in a forest, with a mountain visible in the distance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Robin blinked. One moment she was with an assortment of odd people standing on an altar, the next she looked up and they were beside a forest. "Where are we?"

"**The forest bordering Keeper's Mountain. We were teleported here when I made the balance equal, not that the Necromancer knows how to do this.**"

Looking around further she saw her companions, for now at least, examining their surroundings with equal confusion. They were on a hill just above the tree line, and there were several stone columns broken up and lying around with various other debris communing with them. The architecture looked Greek but Robin wasn't sure. The ground was covered in cobblestones, moss growing over them. She decided to finally sum up the other members of this makeshift group. There was a girl with bi-colored eyes, one blue, one green, wearing a Japanese kimono with hanging sleeves. Her hair was long, brown, and framed her face. She seemed to notice Robin looking at her and waved. Standing beside her was a boy with yellow hair clad in a neon orange jump suit that hurt your eyes in this sunlight, the only part that wasn't orange was the shoulders, which were black. His eyes were both deep blue, and he had odd whisker-like marks on his cheek. He was apparently more surprised and astonished then the rest of them, that or he was a good actor.

Next was a sagely young woman with long red hair, flowing straightly down to her back's mid-section. Two locks came over her head beside her brilliant green eyes, which were fixed on a man sitting on a nearby rock, who didn't seem to care whether or not he was being stared at. Most notable, her ears were pointed and stuck out from her head a good two inches.. She was wearing a white top with various laces covering it, that only covered her chest and about half way down her stomach. A small grey cape adorned her shoulders and she was also wearing a white skirt, long white boots, a silver tiara with a green gem that glowed in the sunlight embedded in it, and a pair of thick white gloves. She held a well-crafted bow that was, oddly, missing its string. Next was a man wearing steel plate mail that glistened in the light, he was wearing a velvet red cloak with a golden border. His shoulder guards seemed slightly over-sized and they reached up to the height of his nose. He too was wearing a circlet, only this one was gold and had no gem, content to loop around itself in the symbol of infinity. His hair was chocolate brown and reached just below his shoulders, combed back behind his ears.

Next was perhaps the most enigmatic figure of the group. He was sitting on a rock, wearing an open blue, button up shirt that had thick leather shoulder guards. Where his stomach should have been visible there was a large blue sash. The man was wearing long grey pants, which ended in sock-covered feet adorned with straw sandals. His face, however, was by far the most interesting part of his lean figure. He had silver hair which reached just to his chin and framed his face, on the front. The rest was tied in a ponytail that reached his waist. But what caught Robin's attention was the fact his eyes were covered by a green cloth, wrapped around them several times. And, like the young woman glaring at him, he had pointed ears, though his only stuck out half as far. Despite this he was staring at a bird flying by in the clear, blue sky with his right hand resting on his left knee, the other hanging loosely beside him.

"**While you all get familiar with each other, I need to rest, it took a lot of magical energy to level the balance.**" With that she vanished into her necklace, which the woman with pointed ears absently caught and put in her bag, which was laying beside her, making sure to leave it open so the spirit could get out, though she doubted the precaution was required. As soon as the necklace was in her pouch she broke the silence, "Levinhetz!"

The enigmatic man turned around lazily and fixed his eyeless gaze on her. "I was wondering when you'd burst, sister."

Ignoring this she walked over to him and slapped him, which he didn't take as much of a surprise. "Feel better?"

"No! Where did you go? The city was attacked and burned to the ground the night you disappeared." If the woman was resurrecting painful memories her face didn't show it, though the undertone in her voice did.

"What do you expect me to do about that? I can't be held responsible for a crime I didn't commit."

"That's exactly the point! You weren't there when the Titans destroyed our home! You were the most powerful Sorcerer of our city and you left just before it was attacked, with no notice!"

"And I didn't know it was going to be attacked. I cannot see into the future, nor could I have known that the forces of Eres would do this."

Sighing, the still un-named woman slumped to the ground and leaned against the rock her brother was sitting on. "I'm sorry, I just needed to pin it on someone and circumstance picked you. I was only an apprentice, I wish I could of done more." She chuckled slightly to herself, "Of course I had just started out and time was against me."

"I know that, and if it helps I'm sorry I wasn't there. Now, I believe we are supposed to be introducing each other?"

Taking this as a cue, Robin spoked up, "I'm Robin Sena."

"Arthur Pendragon.", This was the man in plate mail.

The girl with bi-colored eyes spoke next, "Yuna."

Directly after her the boy in the orange jump-suit spoke up, "Naruto Uzimaki."

"I'm Tersele Aruvora." The red-head with pointed ears replied. "The one behind me is my brother, Levinhetz Aruvora."

When his name was mentioned, Levinhetz nodded.

"So.. what now?" Naruto asked.

It was getting dark and they noticed that the sky had three suns, one setting on the horizon in the west, another setting in the east, they guessed, and one more apparently rising in the north. This made the sky a chaotic swirl of colors as the group began talking, with Yuna replying to Naruto, "I guess we wait until the spirit finishes resting, it's not like we know anything about this place."

"I suppose you're right. We should get a fire going." Arthur stated. As soon as he said this Tersele and Robin immediately volunteered to get firewood while the others spread out to perform various other tasks. When they reached the bottom of the hill and entered the rapidly darkening forest they began talking. "So.." Tersele began, "why were you summoned?"

Robin glanced to her side, "Probably because of my craft."

"Which is?" Tersele pressed.

Robin picked up a twig, and put on some glasses, the end of the twig away from her ignited into flames, which Robin promptly snuffed out. "You?"

"I'm a Healer, as the people of Iris call us. If you couldn't tell from the name, we're a group of clerics dedicated to the preservation of life, those of us that don't take sides in the war, that is."

"War?"

Tersele nodded, "The god of Darkness grew jealous of the people's love for the God of Light, Appollon. He secretly formed an army of brutal beings we call Titans, and attacked Iris. That's why my city was razed."

"So you're away from a battle of good versus evil to fight a different battle of good versus evil?"

"Apparently."

Several minutes later they had the wood and returned to camp, where they set it in a fire pit. Robin ignited it, and after some more conversation, most of them, if not all, went to sleep.


End file.
